


Little Rarebit

by Firebog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Choose Your Own Ending, Dean however worries about it, Horror, Leviathan Castiel, Leviathans, No Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Predator/Prey, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Suicidal Thoughts, The relationships are not explicit, Violence, because leviathans eat each other, but depending on your take away there is some implied human cannibalism, it can be read as general, not even implied sex, one ending has major character death, why the hell would monsters older than sexual reproduction give two craps about sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebog/pseuds/Firebog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snap of twigs behind him tipped him off that Leviathan wasn't far behind. His heart hammered with fear. This time. This time it really would eat him. Dean pressed on. He tried to run faster but he could feel his legs and lungs burning, ready to give out. There was another snap of twigs. Leviathan only did that to screw with him. </p><p>One day it was going to get bored of running him down in the woods. It was just a matter of time.</p><p>(The Leviathan don't explode out of Cas into the reservoir instead they stay and set up shop in Castiel and whisk Dean away for that promised "fun")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Rarebit

**Author's Note:**

> This Leviathan is based upon that more unbalanced version of Leviathan we got to see in those few minutes when they were possessing Castiel rather than the cold calculating Dick Roman Leviathan. 
> 
> **Trigger warning:** While there is no sex in this, because I don't quite get why Leviathan which are supposed to be older than dirt and probably pre-date sexual reproduction would care about sex, it is one of Dean's fears early on in this fic and Leviathan contemplates using that against Dean. So there is a brief instance with the beginnings of non-con but Leviathan basically gets bored and stops.
> 
> This fic has a choose your own ending option.

It had names for him. Names that would have made him laugh hearing them come from Cas but now just made his lips curl in disgust: dumpling, muffin, sweet pea, turnover, lamb chop, pork chop (it only used that one when it was mad), little savoury meat pie, little rarebit (that was its favourite), rump roast, cupcake, peanut, blood pudding, tartlet, butter tart, coddled egg, plump little sausage, sweetbread, fluff of meringue, sugar plum, tenderloin, sweetmeat, treacle, pumpkin, and _disturbingly_ it had once called him baby.

A snap of twigs behind him tipped him off that Leviathan wasn't far behind. His heart hammered with fear. This time. _This time_ it really would eat him. Dean pressed on. He tried to run faster but he could feel his legs and lungs burning, ready to give out. There was another snap of twigs. Leviathan only did that to screw with him. It could move silently in a room covered floor to ceiling with eggshells if it wanted to.

He darted around a clump of trees, hoping it would offer enough cover to stop for a moment, but a heavy weight crashed into his back sending him to the ground.

The breath was crushed out of him as Leviathan went down with him. He huffed into the dirt. He squeezed his eyes shut. His heart pounded with fear. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He could feel Leviathan leaning in close. Oh god, it really was going to eat him this time! He tensed up waiting for that tear of flesh that would single the end.

His lips peeled back in disgust when Leviathan licked up the back of his neck instead. The trail of saliva it left behind reeked. In his whole hunting career he hadn't smelt anything as terrible and he had smelt more than his far share of gross monster funk. But this was Leviathan's own personal brand of stink.

"Turn over, little turnover." Leviathan lifted itself up just enough for Dean to turn. Dean moved slowly until he was facing it. Leviathan grinned and licked up the side of his neck. "Sweetmeat."

Dean tried to pull away from that gross too long and too slimy tongue. Leviathan followed, licking gently from his collar bone to his ear. That was too much. He had a monster pressed flat across him and it was wearing Cas's face and it was licking at him all soft and gentle when just a few moments before it had been stalking him through the woods probably thinking about eating him. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't lay still and just take it. He panicked. He pushed at the unmovable thing that was Leviathan and yanked at the trench coat that had been Cas's and tried to squirm out from under it when he couldn't push it off.

Leviathan pulled its head up and narrowed its eyes at him like Cas used to do when he didn't understand some human thing. Leviathan grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back down. It slammed its hips into his and stared at him with that hungry look on Cas's face.

Dean stilled under those cold blue eyes that used to be his friend's. Leviathan leaned in and licked from under his chin and up his face. Dean tried to pull away. Leviathan pressed its hips against his.

Dean shivered. This was his other fear. If he didn't get eaten he was always sure that one day those revolting licks up the side of his neck were going to turn into something more. Leviathan was all about sating its hunger and there was more than just one kind of hunger a human body could feed. He tried to roll out from Leviathan again. It pressed its hips down harder. Dean trembled. _Cas! Oh god, Cas! Don't let it eat me or fuck me or both!_

Leviathan pulled back as his trembling turned into a full body shake. It grinned down at him. "Don't worry, cupcake, **We're** not that hungry. **We** won't eat you today."

Dean closed his eyes and tried to breathe. At least if Leviathan ate him it would be over. "Guess I'm not that lucky."

"But **We** thought we're having fun?" It sat up and straddled Dean's hips. Dean opened his eyes. The tone in Leviathan's voice was sharp. Leviathan narrowed its eyes down at him. "Isn't this _fun_ , little rarebit?"

"Not really." Dean tried to be perfectly still. If he didn't struggle much it usually wouldn't bite him. Not the first time anyway. This was only the first chase of the day. It liked to run him down a few times before it bit him and lapped up the blood.

Leviathan shrugged. "Well, **We're** having fun with or without you, lamb chop. But it's so much more fun with you."

It stared down at him, hands occasionally trailing over his sides and chest. It didn't move so Dean didn't move. It was like Cas that way. It didn't have any human concept of time or personal space - not that Leviathan would care - so sometimes it just sat and stared. Dean had to wait it out while those primordial corners of his mind screamed about the dangerous vicious wild animal sitting on top of him.

Whatever Leviathan was thinking about it concluded the thought and leaned down. It flicked his nose and grinned too wide for a human face. "Don't worry. **We'll** eat you yet, little rarebit."

Dean tensed as Leviathan leaned in even closer until its nose was touching his. His chest started heaving as the panic started rising in him. That too wide mouth with too many teeth was too damn close to his face for comfort.

"But not today, tenderloin. Maybe tomorrow," Leviathan said. It sat back. It flicked his nose again then stood up and wandered away.

Dean laid there for a moment trying to collect himself. That thing was wearing Cas, it made this so much worse. It chased him down wearing his dead friend and talked about the day it would eat him. It toyed with him and stared at him with Cas's eyes.

He scrubbed his hands over his face and neck, trying to get rid of the ghost of the touch of Leviathan. _Cas, I don't know how I'm gonna get out of this. I'm hungry and exhausted. I can't keep this up._ He prayed to Cas half out of habit and half out of a need to comfort himself. At least he could pretend someone was listening.

"Don't ruin **Our** fun, _pork chop._ **We** like it when you run."

Dean rolled over and picked himself up. He took a moment to catch his breath then ran.

"See, little rarebit? This is so much fun!" Leviathan called after him gleefully.

One day it was going to get bored of running him down in the woods and all those food names wouldn't be a joke. It was just a matter of time.

\---

Dean slid down the wall and plunked to the floor. He threw his head back and let it thump off the wall. He was aching all over. Leviathan had been running him down since the sun had come up. Then sometime this afternoon it had appeared in front of him so suddenly he had full on crashed into it. Leviathan had just peered at him passively and told him to go home.

He had dragged himself back to the cabin expecting to be tackled to the ground at any second but it had never come. As far as he could tell Leviathan had taken off. If he had known Leviathan was gone he would have headed the other way. Gotten as far away from this little cabin as fast as he could. The place had turned into his own personal nightmare since Leviathan had taken over Cas and grabbed him.

He closed his eyes and thumped his head off the wall again. He was pretty sure Bobby was dead and with Sam missing out on the big puke the souls back into Purgatory moment that meant nobody knew where he was. Nobody was going to come for him. He had to get out on his own. Had to figure out how to take down Leviathan and get even with it for killing Cas and Bobby and he had to do it all on his own.

He'd do all that in a few minutes. As soon as his everything stopped aching. He eased his head back and closed his eyes. He'd get right on that escape plan. He just needed to sit here for a bit.

Something hit the floor beside him with a clang and startled him awake. He opened his eyes to see Cas— _Leviathan_ staring down at him. His shoulders slumped with grim acceptance.

"Precious dumpling." Leviathan grinned down at him. It was always grinning. It always had a too wide grin on its face— on Cas's face. Cas didn't smile like that. Cas's smiles were small and quiet and gentle. Leviathan couldn't even smile right. It was always too wide, too much, and too full of hunger.

Dean looked over to his left to see a bag. He scrubbed a hand over his face. He hated this kind of chase the most. Leviathan did this sometimes. It didn't want to eat him just _yet_ so it would stuff something living into a backpack and make him run. Instead of tearing him apart it would tear apart whatever was in the bag when it caught him and make him watch. "What is it?"

Leviathan only grinned too wide again. " **We** want you to actually run this time."

Dean didn't bother to respond. He grabbed the bag off the ground and strode out of the cabin. He took off at an easy jog, a pace he could keep up for awhile even though he was dead tired. Whatever was in the bag it didn't move. He kept going.

He could hear Leviathan start counting in the distance. "Ten thousand. Nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine."

The counting had been Dean's fault. A sarcastic remark he had made in those first days when he hadn't realized how bad things would get. Leviathan had latched onto it as part of the fun. He slowed down. Ten thousand was a lot longer than he normally got.

He stopped to check the bag. He always checked the bag. The first time he had pulled the backpack on and felt it move he had been terrified that he was going to open it and find a kid tied and gagged in the back. It had been a raccoon that first time, already half gnawed on by Leviathan. It was always some small woodland creature. It explained why the forest was eerily silent. Not even birds anymore. Leviathan was eating everything that wandered past it. Everything but him.

He opened the bag and stared. A blanket, a bottle of water, a couple of apples, and...some sort of raw meat. What was Leviathan playing at this time? Did it want him to run for a few days? Was it mocking him? Was it taunting him to try and escape?

He zipped the bag back up and pulled it on. Maybe he could turn Leviathan's game into his escape this time.

His easy jog slowed down to a walk. He had to have been out here for a few hours. The sun was starting to go down. He looked around himself. He couldn't keep this up all night. Not after a day of being hunted. He stopped at a fallen tree and looked around. The forest was dead silent, probably because everything was dead.

He took the bag off and grabbed a flat rock off the ground. He dug a shallow hole under the fallen tree. Just deep enough so he could slide in under the tree. Hopefully the earthy smell would cover up the Leviathan stink that clung to him these days. And then just maybe Leviathan wouldn't find him this time.

He squirmed under the tree and reached out to grab the bag. He felt something coil around his ankle; fingers cold and hard like stone. His heart stopped. He had that one fleeting second where he knew what was about to happen but his brain refused to believe it. That one second was almost worse than what he knew was about to come.

Leviathan dragged him out from under the fallen tree by the ankle. It stooped to pick up the backpack in its other hand. It pulled him along the forest floor not, caring that his back was getting torn up, that his head was thumping off rocks and roots. It dropped his leg in a small grassy clearing. It opened the backpack up and took out the blanket. It flicked it out.

Dean sat up and watched. What the hell...

Leviathan lovingly set the water, apples, and raw meat out on the blanket.

Was...was this Leviathan's idea of a picnic? Chase him down, drag him here, and... _oh god, Cas. This thing is bat shit crazy. What am I supposed to do?_

Leviathan pointed to the blanket. "Sit."

Dean half rolled half crawled over to the blanket. He had tried stubbornly refusing to do anything Leviathan said at first but he had found out that his refusal always ended up being more painful than what it was worth, especially since Leviathan would make him do it anyway.

He sat down and winced at the pain in his head and back.

Leviathan's head snapped over. Dean found himself being unceremoniously shoved forward. His shirt and jacket were yanked up. Leviathan hissed. "So fragile. **We** forget sometimes. Tenderloin, sweet pea. **We** forget that you are made of weaker things than **Us**."

Dean shivered in disgust as he felt Leviathan lick across his wounds. He could feel that indescribable sensation of being healed. When Cas used to do it he always felt whole and new after but now, with Leviathan, he felt slimy and just that much closer to breaking.

Leviathan licked at his back, tongue flat across his skin like a giant cat bathing its kitten.

Dean was sure his back was probably pristine and wound free when Leviathan pulled his shirt back down and crawled around to sit beside him. Leviathan never left a drop of blood behind.

"Is this more fun, pumpkin?" Leviathan cheerfully asked.

Dean breathed slowly trying to will himself not to tear his jacket and shirt off and scrub his skin down with rocks if he had to. Anything to get that slimy feeling off his skin. Dean nodded when he thought he could talk without losing it. "Yeah. Yeah, this is loads more fun."

Leviathan nodded proudly and grabbed the lump of meat off the blanket. It left behind a bloody splotch. Leviathan's mouth opened too wide and the slab of meat disappeared into the gaping hole full of teeth.

Dean shivered and looked the apples over instead of watching the monster beside him. His stomach growled. He sighed and took an apple. It was better than nothing. Leviathan didn't just forget about him being fragile it tended to forget that he needed to eat. Even he could still appreciate the irony in that. The thing that was always hungry forgot that he needed to eat.

Leviathan licked its fingers clean and sat and watched him eat. Dean looked away. It was too familiar. It was almost like when Cas would stare at him but while Cas looked like he was staring into his soul, Leviathan looked like it was deciding which parts to eat first.

"Dean?"

Dean's heart caught in his throat. He turned slowly. That crazed predatory glint was gone. Those familiar eyes were wide and sad and blue. There was confusion all over that face. Dean dropped the apple and reached out slowly. "Cas? ...that really you?"

He watched that familiar frown. Dean's heart beat faster. "Cas...?"

Cas leaned closer, still staring at him. Was it Cas? Was that really him? Those wide, panicked, and confused blue eyes made him hope. Leviathan didn't have eyes like that. It had to be Cas. Dean leaned in. _I knew you weren't dead! I knew it, Cas! I knew that slimy piece of shit was lying!_

"Dean." Cas leaned closer still.

_Oh fuck, please have a plan, Cas! Get me out of here! We've got to get out of here!_

"Cas?"

Cas nodded slowly. Dean reached out and grabbed a handful of trench coat. He pulled Cas tight to himself. He felt Cas stiffen. A wet stripe licked up his neck had him pushing Leviathan away.

Leviathan burst into gleeful laughter. It pushed him down to the ground, cackling. It licked him again. "So easy to play with. Aren't you, **Our** plump little sausage? Isn't it fun?"

" _No_." Dean spat.

Leviathan frowned. A dark look passed over its face.

"Yes! Yes, this is fun!" Dean said, a bit hysterical. It was like living with Anthony Fremont.

Leviathan stared down at him. It narrowed its eyes in a way that was all too Cas. "Good. Or **We** might have to eat you sooner than **We'd** like, tartlet. There's not much point in you if **We're** not having fun."

\---

Dean rubbed at his head while he sat hunched up at the kitchen table. Leviathan had woken him up twice last night and made him run. He was amazed he could go back to sleep each time but he was pretty sure he was dying of exhaustion at this point.

The door banged open. He didn't even flinch. Not until a deer was being slung down on the table in front of him.

Leviathan looked at him proudly. " **Our** coddled egg, **We** brought you something."

Dean looked at the dead deer not sure if the something was the deer or something Leviathan had hidden. He let out a long breath. He couldn't do this today. He couldn't play Leviathan's games. _Cas, I think I'm gonna die here and I don't know if it's gonna be starvation, sleep deprivation, or Leviathan that gets me in the end._

"You're hungry aren't you, sweetest butter tart?" Leviathan asked with that all too Cas like confusion about humans. "You've been sitting at the table all day."

He _was_ hungry but he was sitting at the table because the last time Leviathan had woken him up it had been to toss his whole bed outside and screamed at him in that deranged tone to _run_.

He jerked back in disgust as Leviathan started pulling the deer apart. It tore off a leg and set it down in front of Dean. Dean looked down at it and watched the blood ooze out. He was going to end up like this deer one day soon.

Leviathan looked at him, puzzled again. It motioned towards the kitchen. "The stove should work now, sugar plum. **We** know you prefer to attend to your meals in a more particular manner."

Dean put his head into his hands and slumped back down on the table. All he could hear was Leviathan tearing apart the deer carcass and eating it in impossibly large bites.

\---

Dean was sitting on the floor opposite of where Leviathan sat on the couch. Leviathan had dragged him inside and dumped him there and told him to stay. So he stayed because he was exhausted and the thought of doing anything other than staying was too much.

He watched Leviathan stare blankly ahead. It was different from Cas's blank staring. Cas looked like he was looking through things, reading some secret meaning to the world. Leviathan on the other hand, its eyes would go unfocused as if it was trying to look inside itself. Dean was just grateful that when it started doing some internal cataloguing it usually meant it was going to leave him alone for awhile.

His head was falling to his chest when Leviathan broke the silence.

"Come sleep with **Us**."

Dean's eyes snapped open. His skin crawled. He knew it was just a matter of time before Leviathan would start to delve into other hungers. He started to shake. The prospect of this thing wearing Cas and... _touching_ him like that.

"Little rarebit. _Come. Here."_ Leviathan demanded sternly and pointed to the couch.

Dean stood up, still shaking, and stepped forward. Every step felt like a heavy weight dragging at his feet. Maybe...maybe it wouldn't be so bad? It'd probably hurt. He couldn't see Leviathan caring if it hurt him. Leviathan had been chomping on him and licking up the blood since he got here. He could deal with a little more pain. It'd hurt but it wouldn't be more running through the woods starving, exhausted, and terrified.

Leviathan grabbed him and pulled him down to the couch. There wasn't much Dean could do but go with it, trying to stop Leviathan was like trying to stop an avalanche with his bare hands. It shoved him down and straddled his hips and then...and then curled up on top of him like a dog curling up on its favourite blanket. It rested its head on his chest.

Dean shook. _Cas. Oh fuck. Oh god. I can't do this._ Dean froze when Leviathan turned its head up and bored holes into him with those cold predatory eyes.

" **We** said _sleep_ with **Us,** little rarebit," Leviathan said sharply.

"I can't," Dean whimpered. His head was buzzing with alarm bells. There was a fucking _monster_ on top of him! And it wanted him to actually _sleep?_ He started to tremble again.

"Oh. **We** can fix that," Leviathan said. It reached out and tapped his forehead.

Dean went out like a light.

He woke up sometime later when the afternoon sun hit his face. He was in the bedroom upstairs with his arms wrapped around Leviathan. Leviathan must have moved him while he was passed out. He shifted, testing if he could slip out from under the monster on his chest, but Leviathan was a solid room temperature weight that didn't budge. He didn't even know if Leviathan was awake or just ignoring him. He started shaking again. Hot tears trickled down his face. He wrapped his arms back around the trench coated monster and tried to pretend it was Cas and go back to sleep.

" _Dean_."

The first thing Dean was aware of was that the weight on his chest was gone. He snapped his eyes open. Leviathan wasn't laying on top of him anymore. He turned his head to his left where he felt the bed sagging under a weight. Frightened blue eyes stared back at him. A hand reached out and touched his arm. Dean glared. "I know what you're doing."

"Dean, I'm so sorry."

"This isn't any fun," Dean said. He couldn't deal with that. He couldn't deal with it pretending to be Cas. He turned away. Leviathan could tear a chunk out of him if it wanted to but it didn't get to pretend to be Cas.

"I think I've convinced it not to kill you but you're not safe here."

Dean closed his eyes and tried to ignore the gentle touch at his arm. He tried to will himself not to hear it talking like that. He tried to will himself to believe that Cas really was dead. This was just Leviathan screwing with him. Cas couldn't be alive. The things Cas would have seen if he was...

That would just be too terrible even for _his_ fucked up life.

Leviathan exploded out of the bed.

"Don't talk to him!" Leviathan snapped at the air. " **We** let you _touch!_ Don't put ideas into the tiny creature's head!"

Dean scrambled up the bed and plastered himself to the wall. He watched Leviathan snap and swat at the air around it like a dog gone rabid.

Leviathan rounded on him. "Sweetest treacle, what did **It** say to you?"

Dean stared. Had that really been Cas or was Leviathan gaslighting him?

" _What did it **It** say?"_ Leviathan hissed. Its face went dark. "What did **It** say, _pork chop?"_

"My name!" Dean blurted out. It was calling him pork chop again. It was  _pissed._ "It, uh, it said my name...and sorry." He felt terrible for calling Cas _It_ but he didn't think Leviathan would like hearing Cas's name and it was already angry enough to start calling him pork chop.

" _What else?"_ Leviathan seethed. It clenched its fist so tightly that blood started to well up between its fingers and drip to the floor.

"That's...that's it," Dean said. What if it really was Cas? He couldn't tell this thing wearing him that Cas was getting the better of it.

Leviathan strode over and sunk its fingers into his shoulder. It slowly grinned, the smile widening beyond anything human. It leaned in close to Dean. " **We** can let **It** touch you again as **We** eat you. Would that be fun, _pork chop?_ Or would you prefer to tell **Us** what else **It** said?"

If Leviathan was gaslighting him it was doing it pretty damn well. Dean thought about denying Cas saying anything else but Leviathan dug its fingers in until he was bleeding and that smile got even wider.

Dean shivered and betrayed Cas. "It said it talked you into not killing me but that I wasn't safe."

Leviathan thought that over. Its eyes went unfocused and did that internal staring thing it did. Dean tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder while it thought. Leviathan muttered something to itself in a language Dean didn't think was human. It let go of him. It backed up and stared at him for a few moments then marched out of the room.

Dean slumped down into the bed. "Fuck."

\---

Leviathan was gone for a week. Well, seven days. He didn't actually know if it was just one week or part of two. When it came back it chased him down a few times then left again.

Two weeks after that and still with no sight or sign of Leviathan Dean was starting to think that maybe some hunter had gotten lucky and killed it. Or maybe it had just gotten bored of him and found someone else to have _fun_ with.

Even with that glimmer of hope that Leviathan was dead or gone he hadn't left the cabin. He was too weak to wander around for days in the nameless woods surrounding the cabin. He didn't know where he was so he didn't know where to go. All he knew was that it was getting cold enough at night now that if he didn't make it to civilization in a day he'd probably die of hypothermia during the night.

And there was always that fear, what if Leviathan came back and caught him trying to escape?

\---

When Leviathan did come back it was without any show or pomp. Dean woke up one morning to Leviathan crouched down beside the bed staring at him.

Leviathan grinned. "Little rarebit, fluff of meringue, sweetbread. Did you miss **Us**?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I definitely missed you," Dean said, sitting up. His head spun. He had been running low on food for days now. He had tried setting snares but the forest was empty as far as he could tell.

Leviathan grabbed his head and turned it to the side. It licked up his neck.

Dean convulsed in disgust. Leviathan chuckled and let go. It sat down on the bed beside him and looked its fingernails over like it was already bored with him.

Dean bit his lip. A bored Leviathan was not a good thing but a bored Leviathan meant it would leap at the chance for something _fun_. Maybe he could use that to his advantage. Dean breathed deeply and took a wild shot at freedom, "You know what would be fun?"

Leviathan brightened up. It grinned too wide at him. "What? Lamb chop. Blood pudding. What would be fun?"

"Maybe, going into town. Checking out the local scene," Dean said. He already felt guilty about the people that would get in Leviathan's path but if Leviathan was busy terrorizing the locals of some nearby town maybe he could get away. Then he could figure out how to kill this son of a bitch and come back and stomp on its monster ass. Dean ploughed on. "Bars are fun. We should go to a bar. I think you'd probably like beer. It, uh, it's a lot of _fun."_

Leviathan's face went blank. Dean didn't like that. It slid in closer to him. Its hand shot out and yanked his head down by the hair. Dean twisted into the grip and tried to stop himself from whimpering in pain.

It licked its lips and twisted its hand in his hair until Dean was looking up at it. It stared at him intently before speaking, " **We** may have uncomplicated pleasures, little rarebit, but **We** _are not_ stupid."

\---

He hit the ground hard on his back. Leviathan landed on top of him. That predatory grin snarled at him. It dove down. It licked up his neck obscenely. Lingering in all the soft delicate places where a lover might or where it'd be easiest to tear into a vein. _This is it. This time it's going to maul me or fuck me or both at once. Cas! Fuck! I'm so fucking scared!_ Dean braced himself. Braced for that last blow when Dean Winchester went out with a whimper.

It bit down. Dean yelped. Blood started to flow around its over-extended jaws. It ground its hips down. Something too hard and too much to be human pushed against him. Dean thrashed and tried to push it away. _Cas! Oh god! Don't let it—!_

It let go of his neck. Dean gasped and choked as his life drained away.

Leviathan sat back on its haunches and contemplated him before slowly leaning back down and licking across the wound it had torn open.

The knitting of flesh and the sudden shock that he wasn't dying made Dean gasp and choke all over again. When he had managed to catch his breath he realized Leviathan was calmly sitting and watching him.

" **We** didn't think you'd survive that and **We** were right," Leviathan said smugly.

Dean feebly nodded as he panted, "Yeah...yeah, you were... you were right. Good for you."

"You think about that a lot but you didn't seem to like it," Leviathan commented casually. It tapped his forehead. "Why think about things you don't like, sweetmeat?"

Dean said nothing and tried to empty out his head. He was terrified to know that Leviathan could read his mind. There was a dangerous glint in Leviathan's eyes the longer he didn't answer. He tried his best to keep his thoughts blank.

Leviathan watched him carefully then huffed in a sulk. That dangerous glint left its eyes. "What fun would **_We_** get from it, cupcake?"

Dean didn't answer and tried not to think about how much Leviathan liked to terrorize him. He grasped at the emptiness in his mind but the image of being eaten alive while being raped to death kept surfacing. Fear started to creep through him. He tried to shove the image away, terrified that if Leviathan picked up on it that would be the first thing it would do all in the name of fun. _I can't let it do that to us, Cas. I can't let it use us like that._

"You taste better afraid." Leviathan leaned down and licked some of the blood off his neck. "But there are more enjoyable ways to make you frightened."

Dean shivered as Leviathan's tongue lingered on his neck. That image popped up in his brain again, bright and clear and terrifying.

Leviathan sat back on his legs and rolled its eyes. " _Humans_. So arrogant. Even you, sweet pea. Why would you think **We** would stoop so low as to mate with food?"

Dean stared.

"You taste good, little rarebit." Leviathan licked blood off its fingers. "But don't think you deserve more than what **We** already give you."

"That's..." Dean tried to form a sentence. He was safe from one horror because of another? He was safe because Leviathan had  _standards?_ He let out a shaky breath. "That's what all the licking is about?"

Leviathan bent down and licked up the side of his face. "You _do_ taste very good."

"Then...what...what was that before?" Dean asked, worried that every question would be one question too many.

"Just fun, pumpkin. **We** thought **We'd** pretend to give you something you wanted and then take it away," Leviathan said cheerfully. It ran its fingers through the blood on his neck and brought them too its mouth. " **It** said you wouldn't like that but **We** thought, you think about it so much you _must_ want it."

Dean stared up at Leviathan. It could talk to Cas? It really did listen to Cas? Cas was in there trying to keep him safe? _Cas! Thank you! Oh god, Cas, thank you! We're gonna get out of this!_

" **We** should have listened to **It**. **Its** ideas are perverse much of the time but **It** did point out that there is only one of you, sweetbread." Leviathan held up its hand and Dean watched as the nail on one finger grew long and clawed. It grinned then dragged the finger down Dean's chest, ripping his shirt and cutting into his skin. It watched the blood well up. "You're a very tasty, little meat pie, but sadly **It's** right, **We** can only eat you once."

Dean was glad he didn't have a twin.

"It's very unfortunate, sweetmeat," Leviathan said as it leaned down at an impossible angle and licked the blood off his chest. Dean squeezed his eyes shut in disgust as the flat of Leviathan's tongue dragged over his skin. It sat up waiting for more blood to pool. "And more unfortunate that humans don't live very long, but if **We're** careful **We** can do this for some time. Decades perhaps, dumpling. Lamb chop. Little rarebit. Decades of tasty fun."

Dean shivered at the prospect of decades of being Leviathan's plaything and snack. _Cas, we gotta figure out how to get out of here._

\---

Leviathan had been gone for three days while the snow piled high outside. It turned up in the early afternoon but it wasn't alone. Dean scrambled off the couch when Leviathan walked in. His heart hammered, caught up between hope and fear. Had some hunters gotten the drop on Leviathan and made it bring them back here? Was this his rescue party?

Leviathan waved a hand at a chair in the corner. "Go sit over there, plump little rump roast. **We** have business to attend."

Dean moved to the chair and sat down. The mystery guests sniffed and glanced between him and Leviathan. Dean felt his face heat up. He huffed in disgust for himself. He was _embarrassed?_ He was getting gnawed on, on a daily bases and he was worried that he smelt a little ripe?

He made himself watch Leviathan talk with the mystery guests instead of trying to hide his face in shame. He was a hunter. He cared about the hunt. Not what people thought about him.

They argued low and quiet. Leviathan only raised its voice occasionally in that language that couldn't be human. He tried to understand what was going on, to memorize any words he heard repeated so that when he got away he'd have something to start his research with. Somewhere to start looking for a way to kill this thing. He was exhausted and starving but he was still a hunter.

The door opened and another mystery guest came in from the snow.

It wasn't until Leviathan and the first three mystery guests turned on the last new comer that Dean realized what they were: Leviathan. Or rather leviathans. They all seemed to be going by human names but that huge mouth gaping wide in their faces as they tore one of their own apart belied any humanity they might have had in their names.

It was the first time Dean was happy to be covered in Leviathan spit. They had smelt it on him. They had known who put it there and probably had a good idea about what would happen if they tried something— the same thing that was happening to the late guy.

Dean turned away and tried to block out the sounds.

Leviathan chased them out after. Orders interspersed with growling and snapping. When they were gone Leviathan stood at the door and stared for what had to be an hour before Dean dared to move. It had probably forgotten about him.

Leviathan's head snapped in his direction. "Little rarebit."

Dean froze like the little rarebit Leviathan was always calling him.

"Where are you going?" Leviathan sounded annoyed.

Dean backed up in fear as Leviathan stalked up to him, its face darkening.

" **We** said sit over there, _pork chop_. And _here_ is not **there**." Leviathan grabbed him by the back of the shirt and dragged him back to the chair. It slung him into the chair and looked at him sharply. "Stay."

Leviathan went back to stand in front of the door. Night slowly fell. Dean fell asleep watching Leviathan.

He was woken up abruptly when Leviathan jostled him as it picked him up.

" **Our** coddled egg. Time for bed." Leviathan carried him upstairs and dumped him on the bed.

Dean wasn't sure if this was one of those times Leviathan just wanted to forget about him for awhile or if it meant it wanted to curl up with him. He hated when Leviathan knocked him out. He had the feeling it was for more than a well-rested eight hours. He woke up sometimes starving or gagging for water.

It turned out that Leviathan wanted to curl up with him. It shoved him over and laid down beside him. It pulled him in closer. It narrowed its eyes at him. "Where were you going, tenderloin?"

"Nowhere. I mean. I don't know," Dean said then hastily added, "I wasn't trying to leave."

Leviathan licked up the side of his neck. "Good scallop."

Leviathan stared at him but Dean wasn't sure he was actually looking at him. It had that looking inside expression on its face. Dean took a chance, "So wha— _who_ were the others downstairs?"

" **We're** letting some of **Us** out," Leviathan said absently. That inside look didn't go away. "But they're finding independence very...."

Dean wasn't sure what Leviathan was going for but apparently independence made you more likely to get eaten. Leviathan let go of his fistful of shirt. The hand trailed down his chest. It stopped to rub slow circles into him. Dean sat still and let Leviathan do whatever the hell it was doing. If this was how Leviathan wanted to have _fun_ today then Dean was glad for it. He didn't want to run through two feet of snow in boots that were falling apart.

"How far do you think you could run with a broken leg?" Leviathan suddenly asked.

Dean's eyes went wide. "I wasn't trying to leave!"

"Of course not, peanut." Leviathan grinned at him. " **We're** too much fun."

Dean didn't say anything. Arguing would only make it worse.

" **We** only thought it might be more fun to chase you while injured," Leviathan said as if that was entirely sane and reasonable.

Dean blanched. He tried to stay calm but panic was creeping in. "I wouldn't get very far with a broken leg. It...it wouldn't be very much fun."

Leviathan stared at him. "An arm then?"

"How about no broken limbs?" Dean asked hopefully, but one glance at the look on Leviathan's face and he knew tomorrow he was going to run a mile through the woods in two feet of snow with a broken arm.

"Tasty blood pudding, **We'll** put you back together again," Leviathan assured him. " **We** like you. You're fun."

Leviathan went back to his internal staring. Dean tried to not think about tomorrow.

A quick insistent tap to his chest made him look down. Leviathan was still mindlessly— hold on! That finger was tracing letters! O-C-A-N ...what? wait! **D** - **E** -A-N. He stared at Leviathan, trying to work out if it was screwing with him or if...maybe it was Cas again! What if Cas was trying to tell him something important? How would Cas know he had gotten the message?

Cas kept tracing D-E-A-N into his chest. Maybe Cas was waiting to see if he had caught on? He hesitantly reached out and touched Leviathan. He gave it the same quick tap that had alerted him to what was going on.

Leviathan blinked and looked at him surprised. Dean let his hand spread over Leviathan as if he wanted to touch the slimy thing. Leviathan grinned then went back to staring.

The repeating D-E-A-N suddenly stopped. New letters were being drawn on his chest. L-E-T...I-R-E? What? I-K-F maybe? Shit _. Cas, you're going too fast._ -A-R-T.

Leviathan narrowed its eyes at Dean. Dean squeezed its arm and gave it what he hoped was an affectionate pat. Leviathan squirmed under his hand like a puppy until its face turned stony and cold. That look sent a chill through Dean's veins. Leviathan glared down at his chest where Cas was still drawing letters against him.

" ** _We_** _didn't say **You** could touch!"_ Leviathan snarled.

It turned a murderous look on Dean. Dean tried to roll away but Leviathan snaked an arm out and yanked him back in. It tapped his head with the other hand and he was out.

Dean woke up to sharp pain shooting through his arm. His eyes flicked open. Leviathan was holding him up by the back of his jacket. Dean clutched at his broken arm. At least the bone wasn't sticking out.

"Run, dumpling. You have until two thousand." Leviathan dropped him to the floor.

Dean stifled a groan and sat up. He held his arm to his chest.

"Two thousand. One thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine." Leviathan nudged him with its foot. It had a dark look on its face that brokered no mercy today. " **We** said _run_ , _pork chop_. It's no fun if you don't run."

Dean ran out the door barefoot and holding his arm to his chest. There had to be another foot of snow on the ground. How long had he been out?

\---

Leviathan was pacing the living room muttering to itself. "Why does **It** like the tiny creature? **It** is **Us** and **We** are **It** even though **It** doesn't want to be **Us**. So why does **It** like the fragile thing?"

Dean watched Leviathan carefully from the couch and tried to not make any sudden movements that would attract attention to himself. Ever since Leviathan had started puking out other leviathans - or however it was Leviathan split off others from itself - it had been acting more and more erratic. Even for Leviathan.

Leviathan spun around and strode over to the couch. Dean curled up into himself. Leviathan planted a hand on the back of the couch and the armrest trapping him between his arms. It loomed over him. " **We** didn't understand at first why **It** was upset about eating you but now **We** do. For such a tiny useless creature, sweetbread, you are very entertaining. **"**

"Oh," Dean said because Leviathan seemed to be waiting for a response.

" **It** doesn't like to play with you though but **It** _is_ rather boring much of the time," Leviathan said, clearly bored with whatever it was that Cas was saying to it to stop it from eating him. Leviathan pulled away and started pacing again. "The things **It** goes _on_ about. **It** doesn't shut up."

\---

Dean sat and listened as Leviathan argued with some of the others it had let go. Dean forgot sometimes that for all the child like enjoyment it got out of being a psychotic fuck it was actually a rather cunning bastard with a plan. It gave him pet names and talked about fun but it was always thinking. Always scheming up what came next in its great plan and from what Dean could gather it sounded like the plan was to eat a whole lot of humans.

One of the leviathan wandered closer to him, sniffing around the chair Leviathan had order him to. Dean didn't move. He had a healthier fear of what Leviathan might do than what one of the cast-offs might do. And besides, he was being a big baby about this. It wouldn't dare chomp him. He smelled like Leviathan. It wasn't going to take a bite out of him if it wanted to stay alive.

The leviathan reached out and clawed at his leg. Dean pulled his legs up bloody and shrank back. He _wasn't_ going to leave the chair. 

Leviathan snapped around. It must have smelt his blood. It was across the room in four quick strides. It grabbed the leviathan that had clawed him and dragged it back to the others. Things quickly devolved into a feeding frenzy. Dean buried his head in his arms and tried not to listen.

When Leviathan drove the others out it came back to him. It dropped to its knees and grabbed Dean's leg. It shoved the torn pant leg up and licked up his leg to the slash marks. When it had healed the wound and liked his leg clean of blood it tugged Dean out of the chair. It sat down and then dragged Dean down to its lap.

"Sweetmeat. Sweetbread. They all remember you but you're **Ours**." Leviathan pressed its face into the side of his neck and sniffed. "They've been sent out to suffer while **We** stay here and think together and entertain **Ourselves**. They don't remember why you're fun. They don't remember that there are only one of you to eat."

Dean shifted uncomfortably in Leviathan's lap. "...how many have you...sent away?"

"Hundreds." Leviathan nipped and licked at his neck.

"Oh..." Dean winced when that playful nipping turned into a sharp bite to his shoulder. "How many of there are you?"

"Thousands, cupcake. Thousands upon thousands, little meat pie. Little rarebit," Leviathan said between long licks to his bloody shoulder. "Enough to eat everyone on this filthy world."

"Oh." Dean tried to sound like the thought of thousands upon thousands of leviathans wasn't bone chillingly terrifying. He still hadn't figured out how to kill just this one.

"Don't think **We** don't know what you're doing," Leviathan said. There was an edge to its voice, that sharp bite of cunning it hid under manic grins. It bit at his shoulder again and worried the wound. " **We** tell you things because one day **We'll** eat you."

Dean shivered. It was already eating him.

"Not today, tartlet," Leviathan chuckled. The feeding frenzy had apparently put it in a good mood.

\---

It wasn't so much that he was _comfortable_ in his woodsy prison it was just...boring.

He knew he was getting complacent; too comfortable with the thing that thought it was a shame that there weren't more of him to eat. It was just hard to live every day in constant fear when he could...relax a little.

It was still terrifying when Leviathan shoved him out the door and told him to run but in between it...it wasn't _so_ bad. And that in itself tipped Dean off that he was in trouble. It _was_ that bad.

It was terrible but here he was letting Leviathan pet him, lick him, and bite him and he just sat and took it. Biding his time he told himself.

Biding his time for what?

\---

It was another month before Cas got through again. Well, thirty days that he was aware of. Leviathan had knocked him out a few times. But it either way, it felt like forever since he had last seen Cas and this time it nearly gave him a heart attack. Leviathan had laid him out on the bed and ripped his back open and was busy slowly putting it back together with disgustingly gentle licks, when Dean had looked forward and caught sight of Leviathan in the mirror. Except it wasn't Leviathan in the mirror. It was Cas. Cas silently mouthing something at him.

Cas perked up when he saw that he had noticed him.

The first thing Dean did was mouth a silent, _You alright?_

 _Things could be better._ Cas mouthed. He pointed at him discreetly, _You?_

Dean rolled his eyes. _'bout the same._

A flicker of a smile passed over Cas's face then Cas's face turned serious. Cas started mouthing something at him. Dean screwed up his eyes, trying to work it out. _Dean something falling something._

Dean's eyes went wide. He pointed with his chin slightly and mouthed back, _You're falling?_

Would Cas be able to hold on if he fell? Was Leviathan eating him from the inside out?

Cas shook his head. His eyes flicked up. To look at himself? No. Wait. Cas wouldn't be looking at himself in the mirror right now. He'd be looking at Leviathan. Dean's eyes went wider, **_Leviathan_** _is falling?_

Cas nodded, _Falling something._

Falling what? Dean thought it over. He put it together with the message Cas had tried to draw against his chest. A-R-T. His eyebrows shot up. He mouthed his answer at Cas, _Falling **apart**?_

Before Cas could nod Dean realized he wasn't staring into Cas's eyes anymore, it was Leviathan. And Leviathan was furious.

" **We** told **You** not to talk to him! No ideas for the tiny creature! **We** _told_ **You**!" Leviathan growled at the mirror.

Dean felt Leviathan's hand dart out. There was a healing touch down his back. A touch that was distinctly Cas. He smiled rebelliously. _Go Cas! We'll show it!_

" **We** didn't say **You** could touch!" Leviathan snarled.

Dean chuckled defiantly as he watched Leviathan yelling at its reflection.

That chuckle caught Leviathan's attention. He saw a wicked smile pull too wide onto what should have been Cas's face. Leviathan grabbed a handful of hair and yanked his head around, "You want to laugh at **Us** , little rarebit? Sweet pea? Tasty _pork chop?"_

Oh shit.

Leviathan shoved him back down to the bed. Its eyes flicked back to stare at itself in the mirror. " **You** want to touch **Our** plump little sausage? **Our** savoury meat pie?"

Leviathan snickered to itself. It grinned at the mirror. Dean watched the grin elongate more and more. Teeth started filling up that horrendous mouth. Leviathan's eyes lit up with oncoming violence. Dean felt cold. Then suddenly it was Cas in the mirror again silently screaming, **_RUN!_**

It was the kick Dean needed to break the fear. He got his knees under him and launched himself down the bed. He got about a foot away before Leviathan grabbed his leg and dragged him back down.

"No, little rarebit. Sweetbread. **We've** coddled **our** favourite egg for too long." Leviathan flipped him over and pulled him close until he was straddling Leviathan's lap. Dean pushed at the arms that wouldn't give. Arms that hadn't gave even when it was Cas in control, so why did he think he'd get away now?

Leviathan levelled a look of barely concealed rage at him that made him stop struggling and shrink back. It pulled him in closer. "Is this still funny, _pork chop?"_

Dean shivered. This time. This was it. He had pissed it off and now it was going to eat him alive. He had already been torn apart by hellhounds, he knew what was coming.

Leviathan shot a smug look at the mirror then that too wide smile tore open Leviathan's face.

Dean passed out on the second bite.

It was dark. He was cold, sticky with blood, and sore everywhere. The bed was soaking wet. Something crashed in the living room. Leviathan hissed. There was another crash. That was all that he took in before unconsciousness pulled him under again.

Dean woke up in the late afternoon. He didn't know if it was the next day or a day or two later or hell, it could have been weeks. He sat up. There wasn't a drop of blood on him and not a single wound. He shivered in disgust, thinking of Leviathan licking and healing him.

Leviathan came in with food. It set the plate down on the bed then sat down beside Dean. Dean didn't dare move.

" **We** were very displeased by you and **It** ," Leviathan said sharply.

Dean didn't say anything.

" **We** are _still_ very displeased by you and **It** ," Leviathan said sternly.

Dean stayed silent.

"And **We** will not tolerate **Its** defiance anymore," Leviathan said. "And **We** will not tolerate _your_ encouragement of **It's** defiance."

Dean didn't know if it was good or bad that Leviathan wasn't calling him food names.

Leviathan narrowed its eyes at him. It waited for him to acknowledge the short speech.

Dean nodded, noting that the mirror had been taken out of the room.

Leviathan pushed him towards the plate of food it had brought up.

Dean hesitated but reached towards— holy freakin' hell! He was missing a finger! He sat back and turned his hand over. His pinkie finger on his right hand was gone. A small neat scar was all that was left to suggest that he ever had one.

He could hear the grin in Leviathan's voice, " **We** had to punish **It**. Prove that **We** _would_ eat you if **We** felt like it. **It** was very upset while **We** ate you. Just a little. Only a tiny piece."

Dean stared at his hand.

"But **We've** yet to punish _you_." Leviathan leaned in closer and licked up his arm. Dean shivered in revulsion. Leviathan nipped at him. "Fear makes you taste so much better."

\---

Leviathan shoved him down the front steps bloody and bleeding. "Run. Run, tiny pathetic creature, and if you run fast enough **We'll** eat you quickly."

Dean clapped his hand over the tear in his stomach and tried to run.

\---

Leviathan turned and stared at him. The others glanced over. Dean tried to press himself into the wall and disappear. That look Leviathan had was not a good look. Its face went blank as it looked inside itself then a slow too wide grin split its face. It grabbed his arm and yanked him forward. It tossed him into the kitchen, right into the middle of the others.

The other leviathans looked at each other, confused. They had learned: don't touch Leviathan's toys.

Dean didn't waste time on confusion. He scrambled up off the floor and looked to Leviathan. He briefly thought about begging for his life but he doubted that would get so much as a sympathetic pat on the back.

That too wide grin hadn't left Leviathan's face. "Don't kill it."

Dean backed up as the other leviathan caught on to what Leviathan meant. A room full of too wide grins turned towards him. They cornered him by the fridge. His eyes flicked up to Leviathan, pleading futilely.

Leviathan pulled out a chair and sat down to watch.

\---

Dean slipped in a pool of his own blood and crashed to the floor.

Leviathan bent down and grinned that too wide grin at him. " **We're** still having fun but **We** doubt you are."

\---

Dean hadn't slept in two days and he didn't remember the last time he had eaten anything. Leviathan poked him when he started nodding off.

"Are you hungry yet?" Leviathan asked.

Dean shook his head. Everything spun.

Leviathan wiggled its fingers against its leg. "The longer you refuse to eat the worse it will taste."

Dean heaved in a breath which was a mistake. A huge damn mistake. He gagged at the smell of the body Leviathan had brought back.

" **We** won't go get another one," Leviathan threatened.

"Good." Dean said.

Leviathan narrowed its eyes at him. "Maybe **We'll** just eat you instead."

"Do it." That was the best he could hope for.

He felt his head sink down to his chest. His eyes sunk closed.

Leviathan prodded him awake again.

\---

Leviathan set the knife down in front of him without a word.

Dean stared at it. He looked up at Leviathan.

Leviathan looked back at him coolly, "If you can't think of something fun to do with it **We** certainly can."

\---

"Oh, is **It** sorry?" Leviathan laughed maliciously. "Does **It** wish **It** had minded **Its** own business?"

Dean hunkered down as something glass shattered over his head. A second later Leviathan grabbed him by the shoulder and hauled him over to the couch. It tossed him down.

"Hurt the pathetic thing?" Leviathan cackled, " **We'll** _eat_ it again! **We** can eat it more than once if **We** do it slowly and make **You** heal it."

Leviathan grabbed him and turned him onto his stomach. It put one knee on the couch and the other knee into his back. It licked up the back of his neck then grabbed his arm and folded it up behind his back.

Dean grimaced at the pain as his arm was pushed too far up. All the breath went out of him when his shoulder popped out of joint.

"Oh, did **We** hurt the tiny useless creature?" Leviathan mocked. " **We** didn't notice."

Dean grit his teeth through the pain as Leviathan kept pushing at his arm.

"Stop?" Leviathan chuckled. "Alright."

Dean felt it bend down towards his hand. He flexed his fingers, trying to clench them into a protective fist. He felt that slimy tongue loop around his hand. Teeth grazed one of his fingers. He tensed up waiting for the pain.

Leviathan's teeth pressed down to the bone. Dean knew he was seconds away from hearing that crunch of bone but Leviathan stilled. Dean breathed hard. Leviathan suddenly let go.

"Oh. So **It** _is_ sorry?" Leviathan said too sweetly. Leviathan's hands slid across his arm. It pressed its knee harder into his back. " **It** won't do it again? Do you hear that, pathetic thing?" Leviathan leaned down to lick his neck quickly. " **It** says **It** won't do it again. In that case—"

Dean screamed as Leviathan snapped his arm.

\---

It was three months after he woke up without his pinkie finger that he saw Cas again. Leviathan had started calling him those food names again and decided that his punishment had gone on long enough. He was food, but he was Leviathan's favourite, something to be savoured for as long as possible. Which meant he had to keep living in this nightmare.

For the moment Leviathan was letting him sit on the couch while it sat beside him and stared off into itself. It suddenly gave an angry snort.

Dean twitched in fear. He hadn't done anything to upset it. He pulled his legs up and tried to curl into a ball.

"Fine." Leviathan turned to him and grabbed his leg. It dragged him closer. Its hand shot out to touch his face and gently cup it with its palm. Leviathan rolled its eyes. " **It** pines. **It** 's no fun at all."

"C—" Dean stopped himself form saying Cas's name when Leviathan levelled a cold gaze at him. Dean sat silently while Leviathan sat still except for the one hand gently stroking him.

Leviathan broke the silence. "No. **We** said no talking to him."

Dean cringed. He hoped Cas wasn't wasting his time on him. He was hopeless. He was never getting away. Cas needed to focus on saving himself.

Leviathan snarled at the air in front of it. "No fun. Neither of you are fun."

Dean froze. He _tried_ to be fun! It wasn't his fault he was fragile and pathetic and human!

"I'm sorry," Leviathan said in a mocking whine. It rolled its eyes. "So sorry, Dean."

The fingers on Dean's cheek squeezed a little. Dean felt his eyes start to burn. _Cas!_ More than anything he wanted to reach up and squeeze back but he was afraid Leviathan would cut Cas off.

" **It's** always sorry now. **It** never has anything useful to say anymore," Leviathan complained. " **It** just cries and moans. **It** never shuts up."

Dean thought it wouldn't last, that Leviathan would cut Cas off after a few seconds but Leviathan made a disgusted noise and went back to its blank inner staring leaving Cas in control of that single arm.

Dean was shaking again. Not out of fear this time but from the stark contrast of Cas's touch in comparison to the violence that always came with Leviathan. Dean hadn't realized how starved he was for touch that wasn't coming from something that might eat him if it got bored. _Just kill me, Cas. I can't do this anymore._

Cas grabbed his chin and shook it no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has three possible endings.  
> Ending 1: The "Happy" Ending.  
> Ending 2: The Bloody Ending.  
> Ending 3: The Horror Ending.


	2. Ending 1: The "Happy" Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lines are ripped right from the show.

The day started like every other day started. Leviathan hauled him out of his bed at sunrise, chattered on about all the fun they'd have, then shoved him out the door.

He was barefoot. His boots had fallen apart completely a month ago but it didn't matter. Leviathan would heal any cuts to his feet when it caught him. Leviathan always put him back together.

He could just make out Leviathan yelling in the distance still.

"Three thousand nine hundred and eighty one!"

He stopped and looked around. What way did he go today? He had been running east lately, towards the sun because it felt warmer but Leviathan had complained that it wasn't fun to run the same way every day. He looked behind him. He'd loop back and around the cabin and go south.

He stayed out of eyesight of Leviathan though he knew it must be able to smell him or maybe it was listening into his thoughts.

"Three thousand nine hundred and fifty!"

He arched wide around the cabin and started heading south. Hopefully Leviathan would only run him down a few times today. Maybe if he managed to make this enough fun it'd let Cas take control of a hand again.

_"Dean."_

Dean kept walking.

_"Psst. Dean."_

Dean stopped right along with his heart. "Sam?"

Dean spun around. He didn't see anyone. He was going crazy. He had lived with Leviathan so long he was going just as crazy as it.

Sam slinked out from the bushes. "Dean...oh god..."

Dean stiffened when Sam made his way over to him and wrapped him up in a hug. Dean felt himself start to shake. Was this real? Or had Leviathan really driven him mad?

Sam pulled back and held him at arm's length. He looked him over. He grimaced. He didn't like what he saw. Dean couldn't blame him. He wasn't exactly sure what he looked like these days, Leviathan had gotten rid of all the mirrors to punish Cas, but he had a pretty good idea. He was dressed in rags, his ribs poked out too far, and his hair was a ratty mess. The only thing he had going for him was that he was immaculately clean from an earlier Leviathan tongue bath.

Sam's nose twitched. Dean could see him try to stop himself from pulling a face at the smell that clung to him. He had forgotten how bad those tongue baths left him smelling. He had gotten used to the smell ages ago. 

"We didn't think..." Sam ran his hands through his hair and shook his head. " God, Dean. We didn't know. We thought it killed you." 

"Close enough," Dean whispered. He could _smell_ Sam. This had to be real.

"Three thousand nine hundred and twenty nine!"

Sam looked in the direction of the cabin. "Is that it? Is that the big boss Leviathan?"

Dean nodded.

"Three thousand nine hundred and twenty six!"

"Why's it _counting?"_ Sam asked, puzzled.

"It's...it's a game," Dean said. How had Sam figured out where he was? What if this wasn't real.

"A game?" Sam looked back towards the cabin.

"Yeah...it..." Dean shook his head. The game didn't matter. The game wasn't any fun anyway. They had to get out of here. This had to be real. He never hallucinated Sam. He reached out and poke Sam in the chest. He was solid. Sam was really here. This was real.

Sam had to get out of here.

"We need to _go."_   Dean grabbed Sam and started pulling him away from the cabin. He could feel the panic rising at just the thought of Leviathan catching them and including Sam in the fun.

"No." Sam pulled his arm out of Dean's grip. "We gotta get closer." He took a bone out of his jacket. It was broken at one end. The break gave it a nasty point. "Me and Bobby figured out how to kill it."

Dean's eyes went wide. "Bobby's alive?" He knew this couldn't be a hallucination now. His own mind wouldn't cook up something that good, something he actually wanted.

"Yeah. The head honcho back there knocked him out but—" Sam stopped and looked him over again. "Have you been here this _whole_ time?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm enjoying this game of catch up. Real fun. But we really gotta go." Dean said. The panic was getting the better of him. He hadn't felt panic like this in months. This was the first time he thought he might actually get away and Sam wanted to _stay_ here?

"No, Dean, I told you. We figured out how to kill it." Sam insisted. He raised the broken bone.

Dean shook his head. What did Sam think one broken bone was going to do to Leviathan? Leviathan _ate_ bones. "You don't understand..."

"It's still wearing Cas, right?" Sam said softly.

"Yeah, but that's not— Sam, let's just _go_." Dean grabbed his brother's arm again and started pulling him away from the cabin.

"Dean. I get it. You don't want to see it when it happens." Sam said, tugging his arm out from Dean's grip. "You stay here. I'll go deal with the head leviathan then come back for you once it's done."

" _Sam_." Dean hissed, grabbing at him again. They had to _leave._ While they still could.

Sam stepped away easily. "Dean. It's not Cas. Cas is dead. We— I gotta do this."

"Cas isn't dead." Dean retorted. Cas was the only thing keeping him sane these days.

Sam looked at him sadly, "Dean..."

"Don't _Dean_ me. That's not why I want to get the fuck out of here." Dean snapped but he kept his voice quiet. Leviathan could hear practically everything in the silent woods. He snagged Sam's arm and started pulling him away from the cabin again. "That thing is completely bat shit insane. It's been hunting me down like a dog for almost a _year_. I know what it's capable of. You aren't going to get within twenty feet of it before it knows you're there. So lets just _go_ while we still can."

"I can't just leave." Sam planted his feet in the ground. "I gotta stop this thing with or with out you."

Dean flicked his eyes between Sam and the cabin. He shivered. Sam wouldn't leave unless Leviathan was dead. Fuck. He put his hand out for the piece of bone. "Let me do it."

Sam looked him over. "Dean...no offense but you don't look like you're up for it."

"Probably not." Dean huffed out a laugh. He knew he must cut a pretty god awful image at the moment. Hair getting too long and shaggy, no shoes, torn up clothes, and covered in scars. "But like I said. _You_ won't get within twenty feet of it. It'll smell you coming long before you get a glimpse of it. But _I_ can walk right up to it."

Sam studied his face. He sniffed at the air between them. Dean could see the moment where it dawned on Sam what he smelt like. Sam sighed. He passed the bone over to Dean. "You better know what you're doing."

"Trust me. I've learned a thing or two about having fun." Dean said bitterly as he tucked the bone into the back of his pants.

They circled back to the cabin silently as they could but the barest ruffle of leaves was like a blow horn in the silent woods. Dean wondered why Leviathan hadn't noticed them yet. It had to be a trap.

"Three thousand eight hundred and sixty!"

"Here goes." Dean whispered to Sam before striding out from the woods and heading straight for Leviathan.

Leviathan's face darkened. "What are you doing _pork chop?_ We told you to _run_."

"I thought of something fun to do." Dean said, trying to sound sure of himself. He walked up to it hoping against all reason that it wouldn't hear his heart racing.

Leviathan pulled him in closer and licked a slimy trail up his neck. It grinned too wide. "What did you think of little rarebit?"

Dean moved his hand slowly to his back and took out the bone. Leviathan stared at him with that almost Cas-like curiosity. Dean breathed deep to steady himself then whipped the bone around and stabbed the slimy bastard in the neck. _God, I'm sorry Cas._ "What do you think? Is this fun?"

Leviathan's eyes went wide. It's too wide jaw worked but nothing came off. A weird pulse of air and sound burst out of Leviathan.

"Dean!"

It pulsed again.

"Dean! Get away from it!"

It pulsed faster. Dean put his arms up as a blast of black goo exploded out of Leviathan.

\---

"Wake up, Dean."

Dean woke up on the ground. Nothing too different there. Leviathan hovered over him.

"Good. We need to get out of here."

Dean stared. That voice didn't have that manic edge to it. The eyes were soft and caring. Not cold and predatory. Dean sat up. "Cas?"

"Yes." Cas said. He put out a hand to help Dean up.

Dean grabbed it and pulled himself up. He wrapped his arms around Cas. "Fuck. I _told_ you. I told you we were gonna get out of there."

"Yes. But, we really need to leave Dean." Cas said, gently easing Dean's arms from around him.

"Leave?" Dean looked around. He didn't recognize these woods...and there were living things out there. Leviathan had cleared the woods out months ago. "Where are we?"

"You don't know?" Cas asked, surprised.

Dean shook his head, "Last I remember I was stabbing you in the neck."

Cas nodded, "Yes. You killed Leviathan. And where would it go in death?"

Dean's eyes went wide. " _Purgatory?_ We went through all _that_ and now we're in _Purgatory?"_

"Yes." Cas said as he tracked the movements of something in the bushes, "We should really go now before something tries to eat us."

Dean stared for a moment before bursting out into laughter. " _Really_ , Cas? Before something tries to _eat_ us?"

Cas ducked his head embarrassed. "Yes, well...this _is_ Purgatory."

Dean shrugged, "How bad can it be?"


	3. Ending 2: The Bloody Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: major character death in this ending.

The day started like every other day started. Leviathan hauled him out of his bed at sunrise, chattered on about all the fun they'd have, then shoved him out the door.

He was barefoot. His boots had fallen apart completely a month ago but it didn't matter. Leviathan would heal any cuts to his feet when it caught him. Leviathan always put him back together.

He could just make out Leviathan yelling in the distance still.

"Three thousand nine hundred and eighty one!"

He stopped and looked around. What way did he go today? He had been running east lately, towards the sun because it felt warmer but Leviathan had complained that it wasn't fun to run the same way every day. He hesitated. West maybe? Leviathan had a thing for opposites.

Dean was about to start heading west when he realized he couldn't hear Leviathan counting. He ducked behind the nearest clump of bushes. Had he really stopped for that long? He knew his head was getting a bit mushy but he didn't think he was that far gone.

Maybe Leviathan was trying out some new game were it stopped counting and just came for him.

He stayed hidden in the bushes. What did he do? Try to run or stay hidden?

A weird noise drew his attention back in the direction of the cabin. It sounded like something hacking up a huge hair ball. He fidgeted on his bare feet. The noise got louder.

He strode out of the bushes towards the cabin, "Fuck it. Leviathan will just think it's fun if I run straight at it."

He circled around the cabin to come up from the other side. He pressed himself along the outside walls and poked his head around the corner. Leviathan was sprawled on the ground in a puddle of black goo.

Dean watched Leviathan for awhile. It didn't move. Had it just... _died?_ Cas had said it was falling apart all those months back.

He threw caution to the wind and edged forward. Leviathan groaned. He froze.

Leviathan sat up and rubbed at its head.

Dean stayed where he was, frozen to the spot.

Leviathan turned around. The eyes were all wrong. Those weren't Leviathan's eyes staring holes through him.

"De— Dean?" It was Cas's voice. Shaky but Cas's.

"Cas?" Dean took a cautious step forward. "That really you?"

"Yes," Cas said. "But if I were Leviathan I'd say that too."

Dean huffed out a laugh. Yeah, that was Cas alright. He went over and stuck out his hand to help him up. Cas took it and got to his feet. He nearly fell over standing there. Dean propped him back up.

"What happened?" Dean asked, motioning to the goo. "This...this a permanent kinda thing?"

"Leviathan let too many go." Cas explained. "I seized control. It's...it's a solution for now. I still have them inside of me but they can't get out unless I allow them."

"Can you fly us out of here?" Dean asked hopefully.

Cas's eyebrows came down in concentration. He shook his head. "Seizing control has left me...weakened."

Dean looked him over. Cas looked worse than he did. Leviathan had kept Cas's clothes clean when it remembered about them but Cas didn't look shabby because of the clothes. Cas looked worn out. Whatever battle Cas had been fighting this past year must have been a thousand times harder than what he had gone through. He slapped Cas's arm, "Alright. So we walk out. Together."

"Dean..." Cas said with that look on his face that Dean knew all too well.

Dean grabbed his arm and pointed a finger in his face, "No. I am _not_ leaving you alone like this. I told you, you're part of the family. And if there's one thing I know about our ramshackle family is that when we're on our own, that's when we make all the bad decisions. 'sides, I said _we_ were gonna get out of here. I'm not leaving without you."

Cas thought it over, staring into him. Dean could see when he relented. Cas's shoulder's went slack and he nodded, "Alright."

"Come on, I gotta get some stuff. Can't show up in civilization looking like this." Dean said, trying to joke. He knew Cas would get the better of that slimy bastard eventually. He knew it. Leviathan was just a bag full of crazy. Cas was smart. He knew Cas would get it in the end. He motioned for Cas to follow him in. They'd need supplies. Wherever they were it was at least a two day walk to the nearest town. Maybe more. Dean didn't know. He had never found any signs of civilization beyond the cabin. 

Cas caught his hand and stopped him. He ran his fingers over the empty place where Dean's little finger used to be. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would...I didn't mean for it to take it's anger towards me out on you. I tried to stop it then but there were too many of them."

"It wasn't your fault." Dean wrapped his other hand around Cas's. "Leviathan is crazier than a shit-house rat. Anything could have set it off."

Cas looked at him with his patent amassing all the guilt eyes to stew about it later.

Dean bumped his fist into Cas's shoulder in a friendly manner, "Don't worry about it. It's just a flesh wound."

Cas looked at him sadly. Cas was going to worry about it but then he wouldn't be Cas if he didn't worry.

"Come on. Let's blow this popsicle stand. The faster we get out of here the faster we can find me a burger and a seedy motel room. And a shower. God, I could kill for a shower." Dean said. He'd probably have to invest in one of those exfoliating stones to scrub that slimy Leviathan feel off himself. Maybe two. He had his hand on the door when laughter bubbled up from behind him. Dean felt his blood turn to ice. He turned around, "Cas?"

Leviathan looked back at him with unabashed glee in its eyes, "Cas. All you ever think about is _Cas_ , little rarebit. Cas. Cas. Cas. Everyday. Silly prayers from a pathetic tiny creature to another pathetic thing. _Cas! Don't let it **Eat** me! Cas! We're gonna get out of here!_ Dumpling. Sweet pea, you want Cas _so_ _badly_."

Dean tried to keep himself from shaking. He knew where this was going. He knew but he didn't want to believe it.

"But **We** told you, butter tart, Cas is _dead_." Leviathan stepped closer to him and grinned that too wide grin. " **We** told you, tenderloin, and you didn't believe **Us.** "

Dean felt his whole body try to give out and crash to the ground. He took a deep breath and tried to keep himself upright _. Cas...no._

"Cas, yes! You wanted Cas so badly. **We** thought it would be fun to pretend then take it away." Leviathan said, still grinning too wide. It pulled him in close and licked up the side of his neck then held him back. The too wide grin got wider, "And it _was_ fun little rarebit. It was so much fun."

Dean watched as that too wide grin ripped open Cas's face and came for him one last time. _At least it's over._


	4. Ending 3: The Horror Ending

The day started like every other day started. Leviathan hauled him out of his bed at sunrise, chattered on about all the fun they'd have, then shoved him out the door.

He was barefoot. His boots had fallen apart completely a month ago but it didn't matter. Leviathan would heal any cuts to his feet when it caught him. Leviathan always put him back together.

He could just make out Leviathan yelling in the distance still.

"Three thousand nine hundred and eighty one!"

He stopped and looked around. What way did he go today? He had been running east lately, towards the sun because it felt warmer but Leviathan had complained that it wasn't fun to run the same way every day. He strode forward, heading north.

He jogged along, ignoring the occasional pain in his feet as something cut into his heel or sliced open a toe. Leviathan liked a blood trail anyway— more fun.

He glanced up at the sun. Leviathan had to have finished counting by now. He started running in earnest. A twig snapped somewhere behind him in the silent forest. He pressed on, trying to run faster, trying to be more fun.

He got another few hundred yards before Leviathan launched itself out of the bushes and dragged him to the ground. It turned him over to watch his face. He put up a halfhearted struggle all in the name of fun but stilled when Leviathan pinned his shoulders down to the ground. Leviathan liked their little game so long as it didn't interfere with enjoying its snack.

Leviathan sat back and raised one hand. It watched him carefully as that raised hand grew claws. Dean braced for the inevitable slash down his chest. Leviathan leaned forward and trailed those tearing claws down the side of his face gently, grazing the skin but not drawing blood. "Little rarebit, you aren't afraid anymore."

Dean tried to summon up that fear he knew he should have but he couldn't. He couldn't be afraid anymore because he didn't have any hope of getting out of this. This was it. Fear implied he thought he had something left to lose. And what did he have left? His life? What sort of life was this? The most he could hope for was Leviathan getting bored and just eating him finally.

Leviathan tapped its claws along his chin and studied his face. It stood up. Dean laid still waiting. It looked him over, "Go home, dumpling."

Dean watched it turn away and eventually disappear into the woods. He stood up and limped back to the cabin.

When he got in the door Leviathan was waiting. It dragged him over to the couch and shoved him down on the floor in front of it. It yanked his feet up and into its lap. It healed them then pulled him up onto the couch. It pushed him face down into the cushions and straddled his legs.

His skin flinched when Leviathan ran its claws down his back. He closed his eyes and tried to empty his head out, to be nothing while Leviathan snacked on him.

" **Our** plans are proceeding exceptionally well, tasty tenderloin. **We** ate three great fat humans the last few days while you slept." Leviathan said, drawing a finger through the blood welling up on his back. Dean could hear it suck the blood off its finger a moment later.

There was a jab to his back when he didn't answer. Dean squeezed his eyes shut harder, "That's great."

"Yes. It is." Leviathan said, sounding pleased with itself. It leaned down and licked up his back. "But they didn't taste as good as you, pumpkin."

"Thought I only tasted good afraid." Dean said. Maybe it would get bored of him soon now that he just didn't care anymore. Maybe it would finally be over. _Cas, I just want this to be over, please just let this be over._

"Fear is tasty, sweetest treacle." Leviathan swiped its tongue over his back a few more times, healing the scratches and cleaning him up. "But **We** enjoy the taste of despair too."

Dean felt his eyes start to burn with tears. The one thing he had held onto. The one thing he could hope for. It wasn't going to get bored with him. It was going to drag this out for decades.

"Time to sleep now, little rarebit." Leviathan curled up on top of him. It didn't actually sleep. It never slept. It just stared into itself while Dean tried to be nothing.

A hand dropped down and laced its fingers into Dean's. It squeezed twice. _Cas_. Dean squeezed back. _I'm sorry. Cas. I'm sorry I can't get us out of this._ A sob wracked through his chest.

"Quiet." Leviathan said sternly. It's slimy tongue shot out and licked up the side of his face. " **We** said _sleep,_ little rarebit."

It tapped his forehead and Dean was out like a light.


End file.
